Episode 1: Forgotten Freedom
Zero Era 1 (Z.E. 01) The time is of the Cosmic Era, was long in the past with the rise of a new world comes a change to a new Era... "Zero Era" the year is April 1 Z.E. 01 people believe in time of peace by the blood spilled massacre that was Cosmic era however war... War never changes. The flow of Mankind ideas spread their wings towards the stars developing orbital systems called the space colony from the former enemies turn allies of the Cosmic Era. 43 years led by the United Earth Forces and ZAFT forces reformed their alliance into single power, known as the “Republic of Nations”. Military technology has evolved from the past mistakes of the Cosmic Era. There’s another large force building along the Middle Eastern pockets of South America. The “Equatorial Union” is a main military organization, was formed Middle Eastern countries railing into one with the support of the old Earth forces in Russia and Japan. As powers of both sides grew it quickly was a race of weapons arms for the latest mobile weapon grows lead this into another war like the bloody valentine of the old era but still scarred from the past the united Naturals and Coordinators live in peace. With the rise of the era the new Chaos Particle Drive, to enhance the military ships and weaponry each with greater power than in the past. These new systems grant large ships to rapidly boost the output of the engine giving ships to be able freely enter or leave the planet systems orbited Earth, the Mars civilian colony and were in the vicinity of several different colonies within the area. Since the dawn of the Zero Era humanity had achieved a state of both the naturals and coordinators can work together. However in the past there are few months’ both forces claims to see reports of paramilitary groups like Neo-ZAFT or Atlantic Earth Federation still won’t let go of their hatred for one and other. On many accounts most the people were unable to report in about it and it's been mostly regarded as a misguided rumor or something. As this happened the deep space colony went dark and the Equatorial Union who have the station of Captain Lars Suzuki, a post-war hero who be nicknamed the “Shadow Thunder” during the defense of the Orb Union later until he joined the E.U. Forces as an officer commanding the ship the Dominion II. At 14:38 GMT on the 27th of April Z.E. 4th month of the year. Their report of the nearby colony gone black, and responded by sending the Domninion 2, this would be the first battle was later taken in regard as an attack on the Republic Forces the republic famed international arms and development corporation group known as solely as “Chimera”. “Alright, we will make contact with the colony in 30 min, Hazama get your team ready for battle.” He spoke over him on the screen. “Alright then, hope to see you again father it’s likely the whole system was knocked out due to another failure in the systems?” Hazama said to his father as he looked unworried about it puts his helmet on heading to his machine. Hazama yawns before speaking to his team. “Alright, Alpha Team gets to your mobile suit each of them is Barrett’s they are very useful trust me in a mass-produced mobile suit.” The pilots soon board the machines preparing the systems for launch as the scientist there checks over the systems as the two newest machines known as “Ikazuchi” and “Archangel” each piloted by an Ace pilot. The doors below the bridge pilots and crews are primed for action as well as an open gate for launch. "All mobile suits prepare for linear launch, all mobile suits prepare for linear launch system primed and ready to go." Hazama and Hawkeye floated into their custom machine code name "Gundams" and started it up as the bright green glow of their eyes shine. "This is Hazama, all units check in and ready to go." Soon the screen turn red after the counter from 10 is over, it shines with a green light flashed in the hangar door begins to open, they then gripped the controls as they were launched out into space. "This is Hazama, good luck on your missions. This is Alpha team, we are launching now." The 15 mobile suit team flew out of the ship and headed for the armed carrier ship as they launch them into space using grapple-cables along the back of the mobile suit. "That's weird our sensors detect barely life signs, in the colony it looks like this place was hit hard." The pilot of one of the Barrett's spoken explaining to Hazama as the squad floats to explore the blacken colony. Hazama sighed, as he then grips the controls. "Alright let’s go in, we better check this place out in case if there anyone still alive?"Suddenly a large blast stream outwards out of the colony as a black and purple mobile suit appeared as the pilot within had a mask on his face, as he starts to charge his weapon it carries. “Is that a new model?!” One of the Barrett pilots said in fear, as he rushes towards the machine as he begins to unload beam sub-machine gun blasts towards the machine; however the blows had no effect on this freakish machine. The machine then fires a beam like blast completely wiping out Barrett units 2, 5, 6 and 7 as the beam bright yellow blast past right through them and almost hit the Dominion 2 due to a evade from the captain himself taking the control. The pilot soon attacked using a beam saber from its wrist as it kept assaulting the Barrett’s using both the gun blade’s bladed edge as it then stabs right through the cockpit of the right before it exploded into many bits. Hawkeye and Hazama engage this overwhelming enemy, as Archangel realities on speed as soon the archangel Gundam, then vanishes from sight as Hazama uses his Dragoon’s to launch out of the machine to fire beam lasers towards the mobile suit as the effect thrusters to evade as the unknown mobile moves in closer towards the Ikazuchi. As it stabbed it’s beam weapon with it torso the blast within the cockpit exploded burning hazama, as suddenly a round of a beam “Anti-Mobile suit” goes into the machine as this unknown machine appears holding it’s wound as it then flies away. Soon after ship coming out of the cloak field as it open’s it hatch for the mobile suit as it then upon revealing the mobile suit it begins to leave, as Hawkeye instead of worrying about the enemy machine takes Hazama with the remaining squad back to the ship. As hazama’s machine was returned upon the deck, the door closes as a pair of workers pull apart the mobile suit’s cockpit and drags out of bloodied Hazama who has scrapped-metal and glass shards into his body, as he is pulled down he is rushed into the medical bay with Mira Terumi who performs surgery. Four years later, after the attack on the colony the E.U. The higher ups are blaming the Republic for sending a prototype mobile suit to attack one of their colonies, with this heating up a young man who was enlisted to join the crew to replace those who died. “So this is the ship I hope it’s going to be an interesting ride.” The young man said as his dark green hair flows as it covered his right eye before styling it to have both eyes revealing one golden and the other blue. Lars command has given us orders to provide support to Colony 0-11 to support them as the paramilitary forces of the remaining large ZAFT forces who believe in ideals of both Patrick Zala and the former Chairman Durandal's ideas over peaceful means, they appear to be calling themselves "NEO-ZAFT" in honor of their former leader of the old era. The captain speaks to the crew over-intercom with a clear voice yet powerful voice. After leaving the colony they are currently they are docked in they soon leave as they leave a shadowy image of a man with light green colored hair stares out as he saw the ship leaving as he walks away. -End of Transmission- Next Episode on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity: 02 "Last Santuary" Category:Fade of Eternity Episode